Pulled From Hell
by BlueFrost
Summary: She's Dumbledore's granddaughter and Snape's daughter, Raven McKay has been saved and embraced. New to the world of magic, she's determined to learn the strange connection she has with the young Harry Potter and the answers to her past. (Status: 5)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I do however own any character that I create.

Author's Notes: Okay, I didn't like the title so I changed it and yeah. My character is paired with Oliver Wood, and I'm hoping it'll be successful. So, I'm open to any helpful hints! I'm not so sure I want to keep this, so if nobody likes it I'll end up taking it off. Read and enjoy.

Pulled From Hell

By: BlueFrost

Prologue

In a rather large town, not one so different from the norm, a girl sat in front of a huge window. Staring silently at the dark outside, her room of the week, as she like to put it. '_Why am I here? Didn't my father want me?_' Brushing a long strand of almost black hair behind her ear, her copper brown eyes flashed with an empty feeling. "Did he even know about me?" She asked her reflection aloud, turning from the window and making her way to her worn down bed. Plopping down on her pillow, she picked up her pen and began to write.

_Interesting how I keep getting shuffled to new 'relatives' what seems like every other week. What did I do? It's not like I've done anything wrong, I sit here, locked up in my 'new' room and put up with things a normal sixteen year old girl wouldn't. I suppose since I'm starting a new journal I should at least introduce myself for future reference. Just in case one of my sometime in the far far future offspring decide to pull apart my teenage mind and read this. Let's start with the basics:_

Name: Raven McKay

Nicknames: None

Age: 16

Height: 5'4.5" (wish I was still growing)

Weight: ?? (There is no way I'm sharing this)

Hair Color: dark dark brown (not black)

Eye Color: Copper Brown (though only sometimes)

Country: USA all the way! (I know, that was lame)

Status: Single (not that I had to write that down or anything)

Those are the basics, my mother's name was Akairia McKay, she was beautiful, makes me wonder if my father was handsome or not. The tall dark and handsome type that mother deserved, it would explain why I was stuck with the close-to-black hair and brown eyes. Mother was a red head with blue eyes, definitely makes me think. But then again, it could be a fluke, I can't be too sure, I've never met my father. I usually refrain from even writing his name in my journals, but since this is a new one, I'll write it this once. Severus Snape.

What a strange name, I've never heard anything like it before. I wonder sometimes, which means all the time, if he knows I exist. And if he does know I exist, why aren't I with him, instead of being tossed from one abusive relative to another, if they even are my relatives. They seem to pop out of the wood work, one minute I'm an orphan with no family, and the next they're all over the place. I hate them. I hate all of them, down to the last baby. I know that sounds very, well, judgmental, I obviously couldn't have met them all, but it seems that their offspring seems to take exactly after them, batteries included.

Getting back to my father, I really want to know him, and at the same time there is that little part of my mind that is telling me, 'When hell freezes over.' Maybe he impregnated my mother, then headed for the hills at the thought of a baby on the way. Maybe he didn't want us, though I wonder why the hell not, mother was...I wish I could say what she was. The most of what I have of her are short flashes of memories. The way she smelled, her smile, and the kindness of her eyes. I didn't have her long enough, it wasn't fair.

Which leads me to another thing, where the hell was he?!!?! If he knew about us, then WHERE WAS HE??! I hate that, I really hate that. Not knowing if he knew, I hate it. Almost as much as I hate being here. If only...how many times I've started with that, if only...well, if only I knew something about him. I'd settle for the sound of his voice, even his freaking handwriting! But that isn't going to happen anytime soon, probable never.

With that last sentence, Raven closed the small leather-bound journal, tied the two ends together, then set the pen down on top of it. Looking up, she checked the door, it was locked, not only from the outside, but most likely the inside also. She didn't even think about why, considering there wasn't a lock on her side of the door.

Taking her diary with her, she went back to her window and sat down, opening it. She breathed in the cool night air, "Somebody get me out of here!" She screamed, hands braced on the bottom of the window sill

"GIRL! ARE YOU MAKING THAT NOISE!" A screech and pounding up the stairs came from the other side of the door. As soon as the footsteps stopped, the knob on the door rattled violently. Then the whole thing shook, "GIRL! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Standing, Raven's eyes were large and round with fear. Images of what had happened before came to her mind. "Not anymore, I won't stand for it any more."

"EARL! GET UP HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Pausing a moment, "No, don't stop." Running over to the small closet and pulling her pack out. '_I can't think._' There was a loud bang on the door, and a groan of pain. '_Nobody deserves this hell._'

Fingers fumbling with drawers of her dresser, and pulling out a bag of money she'd been saving for what seemed like her whole life. SLAM! The door creaked with force.

Shoving her make-up, a few pairs of jeans, shirts, underwear, a flashlight (where it came from, she wasn't sure she wanted to ask herself).

The door shook again, this time the ceiling cracked, "Open the door girl." The flat, annoyed voice of her mother's cousin's sister's brother something came from the other side of the door. Heavily sounding like he was drunk, and when he was drunk...it didn't matter. What mattered was getting out of there. "Open the damn door!" He slurred, hitting the door with a loud thud. The door creaked louder.

Her fear rose, her heart racing, making her blood flow through her veins with an extra kick of adrenaline. Her now dark brown eyes were round as saucers with the fear of the door caving under the weight being thrown against it, '_Not yet._' Her mind thought frantically, forcing herself to focus on her task. She had everything in the bag, and make a quick sweep of anything she might be missing, her hairbrush, her brown tattered stuffed dog, and the only picture she had of her mother. Seizing the objects, she stuffed them into the bag and zipped it shut.

The door cracked, startling her, triggering a memory in the deep dark of her mind.

*Flashback*

_"Don't." Smack, "You." smack. "Ever disobey me girl." A large man spat at the younger version of a black and blue Raven._

Always 'girl,' never her name. She could feel herself keeping down a whimper, and trying keep her emotions under wrap.

"I want to hear you scream and beg with fear." The ugly man pulled her small form closer to his drunken breath.

The older her watched with dead eyes. "Not ever again." She whispered angrily, her fists clenched tightly to her side. "NEVER AGAIN!"

*End Flashback*

"No more." Raven reassured herself, wiping the tears from her eyes. The anger building up inside her, as she pulled on the army green colored jacket, '_Good thing it's summer, or I'd freeze._'

Another loud crack, the creaming from the other side fading from her hearing.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder with a wince, she walked quickly over to the window and opened it. Ready to climb out, the door flew open, her head shot up, fear clearly visible on her face and in here eyes.

Quickly guessing her intent, her 'uncle' grinned, "Think you can get away girl. You're in for an eye opener."

"Teach her a lesson Dad!" Two small children cheered from the stairs.

Snapping out of her daze she shook her head and angrily shouted, "NO!" Sticking her other leg through the open window and jumping onto the branch of the giant oak outside her window.

"I don't think so girl." Her uncle growled, as he ran to the bedroom door, only to be stopped by the dresser, which had some how moved to the door, blocking his path.

Not looking back, she did her best getting down from the tree. The angry voices of her hateful 'family' reaching her ears, making her a little clumsy. Climbing down to the lowest branch, she lost her footing and fell to the ground with a small crash. "That's going to leave a mark." Muttering to herself and taking the time to dust herself off.

The front door rattled, "EMMA! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! HOW THE HELL DO I OPEN IT THEN?"

Inhaling sharply, she ran, not a glance back to wonder what was wrong, or to ponder why the door had been locked. It didn't matter, all that had mattered was her escape.

*Hogwarts*

"Has she gotten the owl Albus?" A strict looking woman asked a grandfatherly looking man with half-moon glasses, and kind blue eyes.

"Don't fret Minerva, she'll get it, and you'll know when she does." Albus's blue eyes twinkles with a smile, "She's a strong girl, you'll soon find for yourself."

Minerva paced her black hair with a few speckles of gray was pulled back in a tight bun, her green robes waving around her. A worried expression on her face, and her hands twisting in front of her absentmindedly. "I don't see why one of us can't apparate her here, it would save us the worry and..."

"You." Albus interrupted.

Minerva glared at him, worry pouring from her very being, "You can hardly blame me. This is Marianne's grandchild, the one that's been hidden all these years." Sitting on the chair the elderly man offered, "I thought she was dead."

"You weren't the only one Minerva." Putting a reassuring hand on the worried woman's shoulder, and looking out the window.

*Raven*

She crashed on the park bench, completely exhausted and very sore. The first thing she did was pull on the black sleeve of her turtleneck down. Ignoring the bruises there, and pulled her jacket around her. "Great. What am I going to do now?" Asking herself aloud, looking up at the night sky. The twinkling stars giving her some comfort.

As if in answer, she heard the flapping of wings, and a small hoot. In a blink, perched next to her was a small brown owl, it's large eyes giving her that she was being watched feeling. "Nice owl." Quietly holding up both hands, getting off the bench.

Staring at the shocked, if no afraid girl, the small owl held out it's leg, revealing an ancient rolled up piece of brown paper.

The owl hooted in response, easily settling itself on her shoulder with satisfaction. '_Okay, maybe it's friendly?_' Thinking wryly to herself with a small chuckle of humor, it stubbornly held out it's leg to her, and at the same time keeping it's balance. "I don't suppose you want me to take that piece of torn up paper off your leg." Sitting down on the bench, and carefully tugging the small string that had the rolled up paper strapped to it's tiny leg. '_I'm talking to an owl.... First I run away, and now I'm talking to the animals. Pretty soon I'll break out in song and dance._'

The owl hooted, moving to her other shoulder with ease. "Hoot hoot...hoot hoot..." The little owl moved restlessly, excited over something.

Relaxing, she tugged a little harder at the string, and it came loose with ease, "How long has this paper been strapped to your let?" Unrolling the paper carefully. Blinking, she took a closer look at the message on the paper. What it read was, 'Close your eyes.'

"What doe-" Before she could finish, a bright white light engulfed her and before she knew it, she was opening her eyes and sitting on a stone floor. Making a quick sweep, her bag and the little owl were still there, then surveying what was around her. "Where the hell am I?" The little owl hooted, switching shoulders again. "At least I'm in one piece, that was quite a doozey wasn't it little guy." Reaching up and patting the owl softly on the head.

"A port key." A voice summed, sounding relieved and surprised at the same time.

Raven's head shot up and her eyes met with dark green ones for an instant, then the woman they belonged to turned to an elderly looking man with scold, "I can't believe you Albus. Why didn't you tell me she was going to be here by port key? To think of all the worrying I just went through, and you knew this whole time she would be appearing."

"Calm down Minerva, I'm sure the girl has questions of her own." Kind blue eyes and a smile were sent in her direction. The two adults turned to her at the same time, watching her and waiting for something

Time seemed to slow down, although it was only a few minutes of silence. With the exception of the excited hoots coming from the moving bird on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Raven looked at the floor for a minute or two, then up at the two adults. "Who are you people and where am I and how did I get here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, what did you all think? I need to know because like I said earlier, I'm not sure if I want to keep posting this story. I'm really interested in keeping it up, but I'm not so sure if anyone is going to read it. I was having trouble with my summary because I couldn't think of a way to get it interesting. So everyone please tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Take a look at the prologue because I'm not writing it over and over and over again.

Author's Notes: Not much to say because of the last chapter, but this fic will definitely have Harry and the gang in it, although Raven will be starting as a fifth year student, there will be strong ties to her and the gang. Onto the story.

Pulled From Hell

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 1

Raven was on her feet in a flash, looking wildly from one adult to the other. Disbelief in her thoughts and panic. '_Where the hell am I? Do I even want the answer to that? Probably not._' Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she looked up at the two adults, her arms folded.

The woman spoke first, "This may me a little hard for you to digest, but you're a witch." The woman paused, waiting for Raven's reaction, which was a cool stare. Then continued, "I am Minerva McGonagall, and this is Albus Dumbledore. And this," She said, motioning to the room around them with her arms. "This is one of many room in Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

Minerva nodded, "School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

When Raven didn't respond, Minerva gave Albus a worry filled glance. Shaking his head, he motioned for her to take a seat, which she refused. "Would you like to sit down Miss McKay?" Albus offered.

Looking at the kind old man, shakily, she spoke. "Yes, thank you." And took the seat he offered, that had appeared right behind her. Sitting down with a thud, she set her pack down and closed her eyes, "This is about the things I can do, isn't it."

"It does have some to do with that, but you are also here for another reason." Albus smiled at her. "Your powers have drawn the attention of the Ministry of Magic and also myself." Smiling a little as Minerva delivered a light blow to his shoulder. "Not only myself, but also Minerva."

The little owl was now bouncing around on her head, "Does he belong to one of you?" Pointing at the hyper little bird on her head.

Albus laughed, "No girl, he's yours to keep. Thought you'd like him."

Her eyes went wide, "Really? I can keep him?" The soft smile on her face quickly disappeared and realization filled her eyes. Shaking her head, "I can't. I wouldn't have any means of taking care of him. I don't even have a place to stay yet, sorry."

"Of course you have a place to stay girl. You can stay here."

"But Mr. Dumbledore, that wouldn't be legal would it? I mean..." Sighing, she sank deeper into her chair, "You said my powers weren't the only reason I was here. What other reason could there be?"

"I'm your legal guardian." Albus smiled, and held up his hand as she started to speak. "Before you ask why, let me explain. The reason you haven't been with me all these years is because you've been lost to us. Your mother, Akairia, was my daughter and Minerva is my dear friend."

"Your grandmother was my best friend." Minerva volunteered, standing behind Albus's chair, a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "We've been searching for you for a long time now, even when everyone else had stopped. You have no idea how..."

The information was almost too much for her to absorb at once, it was so overwhelming she wasn't sure she could compute it all. "Then the families I've been staying with aren't my family? No way related?" She was happy to see the shake of heads, "You're my grandpa? Would that mean, I'm not a McKay?" Raven ran a nervous hand through her dark brown hair, "That this whole time I've been tossed from one false family to another and I'm not even related to them? How?"

"Calm down Miss McKay and I will explain what I have realized." Albus leaned forward, "Why I didn't think of it before is beyond me, and why she didn't tell me, I'm not sure. But I'm sure that you are a McKay in name, I am lead to believe that your mother married Jareth McKay."

"No, not Jareth. Are you sure Albus, I remember those two were quite close, but to get married? And nobody knowing about it?" Minerva sank down in the chair next to Albus's a hand coming to her mouth. After a thought or two, she nodded, "It does make a little sense. The condition she was in after..."

"After she was pregnant with me you mean." Minerva looked up startled, as if she had forgotten Raven had been there, Albus only looked at the teenager with wise eyes. "You don't have to tell me who my father is, I already know. But what happened to my mother's husband?"

"Jareth McKay was killed by Voldemort."

"Albus." Minerva said his name harshly with a wince. "Many people were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named..."

"Voldemort." Albus interrupted, "Say his name Minerva, you're giving him the satisfaction of being afraid to say his name. He will fall one day, and it'll be at the hands of the strong."

"Okay okay." She held up her hands, "Let's say for a minute, that I believe everything you two have been telling me. What will happen now that I've been told all this?"

With a nod from Albus, Minerva spoke. "Well, you'll stay here, at Hogwarts, and attend school here as a fifth year student. School has just ended for the summer, so you'll have to catch up with the students in your class if you want to be in the same age group." When Raven didn't say anything, she continued. "You won't have to do it all on your own, I'll be helping you and so will Albus. I could also contact a student your age to help you adjust to our world, if you like."

"Why would you do all this for me?" The question was made in a whisper.

"Because we loved you before you were born, and that hasn't changed. You're my granddaughter, and I'm sure Minerva feels the same. We'd like you to stay, but we'll not force you to if you have some where else you'd rather be."

'_Where else could I go? I'm not going to go back to those miserable people, and if they are who they say they are. They're my family, the only ones I have left, with the exception of my real father._' Albus and Minerva watched the teenager in silence, the inner conflict she was experiencing written clearly on her face. '_Could I really stay here with them? Belong here with them? Live here in this place?_' Glancing up and seeing the kindness of the man who was her grandpa and the woman who was her grandmother's friend.

Taking a few deep breaths, she stood, ignoring the little owl who was flying circles around her head. "Okay, I'll stay." Quickly picking up her pack and slinging it on her shoulder.

Albus and Minerva stood, "Welcome home Raven." And was enfolded in the warm arms of the old man. Not knowing what else to do, she hugged back, swallowing a wave of pain. 

"Thank you." And with that, she collapsed, darkness filled her vision and she was out like a light.

Lowering her to the floor carefully, "What's wrong with her?" Minerva flitted over to the side of the collapsed teenager as her old friend summoned a stretcher underneath Raven. "She'll be okay won't she? Maybe she's just overwhelmed by all this, it is on the strange side to appear in another place where she is from."

"Don't worry Minerva. Poppy hasn't left yet, we'll bring her to the hospital wing and see what Poppy can do for her." He stated, the stretcher floating behind him as he left the room with Minerva at his side.

*Two Days Later*

"Where are we again?" Raven asked, standing closely behind her grandfather and 'aunt'. Who were currently discussing what to buy and what places to go first.

"Daigon Alley, this is where we'll be purchasing everything you need for school and whatever else you may be lacking." Her Aunt Minerva spoke over her shoulder and headed towards a snowy white building with white stone steps, that had silver lettering on the doors that said Gringots. "This is Gringots, the only wizard's bank in the area."

"But I don't have any money." She mumbled, a small blush on her cheeks as she looked at the ground. "I don't want to take any of your money."

Her grandfather looked over his should at her, "Don't worry about it Raven, you're mother's vault is here, and it goes directly to you. Since you are her daughter, and I'm your legal guardian the vault goes to you."

"You can wait out here if you like." Minerva smiled kindly at her, "I'm aware of how bored you may be."

"If Gringots is like the outside world's banks, then I'm not so sure I want to go with you. But because I'm new to all this, I'd like to go. That is, if you two don't mind me tagging along." Looking up shyly, hoping they wouldn't mind. 

"Ha, a muggle bank indeed, you're in for a treat then, because a Gringot bank is far from any muggle bank."

Eyebrows scrunching together, Raven looked up at her grandfather, "What's a muggle?"

"Non-magic users. Come on, let's go then." Her grandfather led the way to the main doors.

'_That message on the doors, ouch, who'd be stupid enough to rob a place like this anyway?_' Excitement building, "Are these what I think they are?"

"Goblins...yes you are correct in your assumption." Her grandfather smiled and made his way to the nearest teller. (AN: We all know what happens next.)

*An Hour Later*

"That was cool Grandpa, just like a roller coaster." Almost bouncing down the stone steps of Gringots. The two adults with her looking a little on the sick side, "Where to now?" Stretching her arms above her, then spinning around to face them. "Is something wrong?" Looking worriedly at her grandfather and aunt.

Clearing her throat, Minerva stood tall and proud, we'll need to get you school robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, considering you didn't come here with any. Then we'll make our way to Flourish and Blotts for you school books, and sum everything up with a short trip to Olivanders for your wand."

"Do you think we could make a short trip to London? I need a few...ahh...extra clothing." She blushed, and shuffled left and right.

"Don't forget a broom Minerva, she'll definitely need a broom." Her grandfather added, then looked into the sky. "I'll leave it to you two ladies then, I have a meeting with Hagrid." Then smiled at the two and left, disappearing into the crowd.

"Follow me." 

Raven looked for a second in the direction her grandpa had went and then ran to catch up with her aunt.

*One Month Later* (That would make it around...July...I think...)

"Grandpa!" Raven shouted as she ducked the book that flew at her head from the bookshelf. 

"Focus Raven, you must focus you mind." Albus Dumbledore sat in the large armchair in his study, patiently directing his granddaughter in the art of summoning charms. "The power of the charm depends greatly on the tone of your voice and the feeling you put behind it." Leaning back in the chair with a patient smile. He turned his attention back to the book in his hands and turned the page slowly. Looking up at his granddaughter's progress, which was coming along nicely.

She was only a few weeks from reaching her fourth year lessons and then she'd be caught up with the rest of the students. He was proud that she was a fast learner, and that she soaked up everything that was said to her like a sponge soaks up water.

Sighing with annoyance, she lifted her wand and looked directly at a book on the shelf. This time speaking firmly and not as loud as last time, "Accio." The rather large book floated off the shelf slowly and right into Raven's waiting arms. (AN: Didn't I say it was a rather large book?) And as he expected, she slouched a little before standing up straight.

"Having a little trouble Raven?" He pondered aloud, not looking up, a smile on his face.

Holding the book tightly, and standing up straight. She did her best to not drop the heavy book. "No grandpa, I have everything under control." Leaning back a little, she muttered to herself, "Big books, heavy books. Small books, light books. Must...remember... that." As she tried to remember a banishing charm she came across while reading. "Stupid spell..." She grumbled to herself, making her way over to the bookshelf, trying to carefully put the book back where she had summoned it from.

As she pushed the book in, the spell came to her. "Right at the tip of my stupid tongue." She let out a frustrated growl and sat down in an oh-so-convenient chair. Afraid to ask how she had done, "Did I pass?"

"You did, with flying colors. Very good Raven, you did better than you thought you were going to do. You ought to be off to Minerva's room, don't you have a Transfiguration final to take?" Not looking up from his book.

Eyes widening, her wrist jerked to eye level, and she saw that her watch was exactly as her grandpa had said. "Grrr..." Then got up and sprinted to the door, disappearing behind it. "By Grandpa." Sticking her head back in the room for an instant, then disappearing for good.

Shaking his head, he stood from the chair and made his way to his desk, "Has the sense of time like her mother." His door opened, and in walked a giant man.

"Hagrid, good to see you, right on time as usual. Take a seat, we have much to discuss."

*Transfiguration*

Minerva, known as Professor McGonagall, sat behind her desk in her class room, waiting for her student to show up for her exam. Or the equivalency of a normal Hogwarts exam, and being who she was, McGonagall wasn't about to let her off easy. She was doing this to catch up with those in her class, not to get a freebee. With a loud bang, the door flew open and in swept Raven, out of breath and face glowing. 

"I passed charms!" Raven stated with excitement and obvious happiness. "Does it always feel like this when you pass something?" Doing a little victory dance on the stone cold floor. "Okay, I'm ready to take on this transfiguration exam. It's not a written is it?"

Quickly ridding the smile that had been on her face, McGonagall raised a black eyebrow and looked at Raven. "By no means is it a written. Now, let's get down to business shall we."

McGonagall rose from her chair quickly and made her way around the worn desk, almost completely clear of papers. "After this you won't have to take anymore of my feared exams. You'll be all caught up." She looked sternly down at the sixteen year old, "Okay, now, you'll have to turn this little hedgehog into a baby chick, then proceed to change it back into a hedgehog."

Looking at the small sleeping creature on McGonagall's desk, she gulped. '_Poor little thing, he'll probably be thinking how used he's feeling. Wake up, I have to pass this if I want to move on._' Thinking for a minute how she was going to do this, she looked down at the hedgehog. One hand on her chin and the other supporting it, "Hmm..."

"Come on, we don't have all day." McGonagall, folding her arms, expecting nothing but her best.

"Here goes nothing." Raven mumbled under her breath, looked up at her aunt, held out her wand and brought her wand down.

*Two Weeks Later*

"I...I'm done?" A startled Raven was looking up at her two living relatives with shocked eyes, "You're not serious are you?"

Albus looked at Minerva with a smiled and nodded, "Yes we're very serious."

"Great, I have three weeks of break and it's back to school." Standing up she ran over to them and hugged them, "Yes!" Then it hit her, "What about Potions class? I've taken the written tests, but will I be able to perform in the class?" A million questions floated around in her mind, all of them on over drive and filled with panic. "And I don't know any of the students, what house will I be in?"

Aware of her panic, the little owl who had earned the name Hoots, was bouncing around on her shoulder and well, hooting. Where ever Raven seemed to be, the little owl wasn't too far away. They had tried to get the little owl to stay in the owlry, but to no avail, the little owl always appeared five minutes later next to her or on her shoulder or on her head. So, they gave up trying to make him stay in the owlry and ignore him when he starts getting wound up. "And what about my father? Does he know about me? Will he recognize me?" 

Hoots hooted and settled on the arm of the chair she had plopped herself onto, wishing she had pulled her long black hair into a ponytail or braid. "What if I forget all you've taught me? What if...just what if? I don't know anything about the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts, and this is so quick, everything has happened so fast. What am I going to wear?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and snorted, "What everyone else is going to wear, your school robes. As for experiencing the wizarding world, we've taken care of that." She stood and opened the door. "Mr. Wood, you can come in now."

Raven looked at her grandpa, "Mr. Wood?" She mouthed, and attempted to tame her wild dark brown hair. Not to mention calming down a still frantic Hoots, who couldn't seem to find a decent place on her to settle down. When he finally did settle, it was on the crown of her head, "Grandpa what's going on?"

Raven was leaning over his desk now, Hoots had moved to her shoulder and was being very quiet. "What are you trying to pull?" Her eyes narrowed, forgetting for a moment that her aunt was standing by the door and waiting for someone to come in.

She barely heard Minerva speaking to the person, "We can't thank you enough Oliver for coming here to show Raven around Hogsmeade. She hasn't had anyone else to socialize with other than Headmaster Dumbledore and myself, you really don't mind do you?"

"I don't mind at all Professor McGonagall, but I don't understand why you asked me. There must be a ton of girls you could have asked to show her around Hogsmeade and Daigon Alley. I'm not much when it comes to fashion and make-up." A tall athletic boy replied as he walked into the room.

"Raven." McGonagall called to the girl who was bent over Headmaster Dumbledore's desk, with a small pesky looking owl on her shoulder. Her back seemed to stiffen when McGonagall called the girl's name. 

'_That girl has long hair._' Oliver thought as he stood behind McGonagall, waiting to be introduced. From where the girl stood, he noted that she wasn't very tall, compared to his 5'11.5" frame, and he was sure he was still growing. 

The girl turned slowly, apparently not noticing the little brown owl bouncing around on her shoulders and head. There was something about this girl that was familiar, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it wasn't as important when she looked at him. The sadness he saw there was brief, but it was there. It made him wonder what could have happened to this girl that made her look at him like that, like she knew him. Knew everything there was to know about him with a single glance.

Walking forward, Raven threw back her shoulders and straightened her posture, then patting little Hoots to a calmer state. Held out her hand to the brownish red headed boy in front of her. "Hi." She smiled up at him, "My name is Raven McKay."

"Oliver Wood." He answered, shaking her hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you all think? Is it okay? Personally, I think it's moving a little slow, and yes, Harry Potter will be in this, as will the others, but of course, they'll be younger than Raven. Duh...she's the same age as Oliver, and yeah...anyway. Tell me what you all think and I'll update ASAP. Not to mention my other fics ^_^;...ouch. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Sorry that I've taken so long to update and all that, I've been seriously busy with finals and grades and planning for this summer. I am graduating after all, though that's not really all that good of an excuse. Pretty sad if you ask me, but the important thing is that I'm here right now updating and having a blast doing it! So, yeah, hang in there and I'll be moving right along, I'd like to thank those of you who update, it really means a lot. I love getting updates and it's encouraging. Makes me want to keep on writing.

Pulled From Hell

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 2

Behind his desk, Albus Dumbledore caught the gaze his long time friend over the two teenagers shaking hands. She smiled up at him and nodded her head in a way that told him that they had made the right decision. He cleared his throat, effectively getting the attention of all those present in the room. "Well...you two should be off, there's quite a bit to see, and not very much time to see it."

"I trust you two to be back before dark, and not to get into trouble." Minerva managed a smile and worried glance to Albus.

Raven rolled her eyes, then blushed as she noticed she was still shaking hands with Oliver. Taking her hand back rather quickly, she put in behind her back with the other one. "Don't worry Aunt Minerva, I'm sure we'll manage. After all, I'm new, and he's obviously a product of this world. He should know what he's doing right? It's not like you're throwing me to the wolves."

'_A product of this world? Where is this girl from?_' From his position, the girl was shorter than he realized, and she didn't seem as dark as he thought. But there was still something about her that didn't seem right. '_New transfer students are a pain._' Shuffling from one foot to the other, the Quidditch captain stuck his hands in his pockets and thought about break. He should be at home, well, not that he was doing anything to begin with. Practicing for school and doing a few things around the castle.

"She's right Minerva, let the two leave now. Much of the time they could have enjoying themselves is gone." He waved a hand at the two teenagers, "Go on now. Have some fun, and be careful. We'll meet you at the entrance at six for supper, now off you go." Leaning back in his chair and ignoring the daggers Minerva's black eyes were sending his way at lightning pace.

Dredging up a smile, Raven ran up to her grandpa, and kissed his cheek. Much to Oliver's surprise, leading to a few interesting questions he'd like to ask later. "Thanks Grandpa, but don't think I'm letting you off this easily." With a quick hug and then a quick one for Minerva, who gladly accepted it.

"Now don't forget to be-"

"We know, be careful." Raven smiled and left the office with Oliver in tow. After the two had left the office they looked at each other and laughed. 

"I don't think I've ever seen McGonagall smile or worry as much in there as I have in my whole time here." His accent very apparent, as the two walked next to each other. He laughed freely, then stopped when he noticed that Raven had stopped and was looking at him with curiosity. "What?"

Raven blinked, earlier, she hadn't really taken the time to look at Oliver. Not that she was complaining, he was tall and handsome, she liked his hair. For some unknown reason, he appealed to her, and she wasn't sure why. He looked good, not prep, but clean. Something she wasn't used to, he wasn't wearing jeans that hung or a huge shirt. He was neat, not dorky neat, but sporty neat. (AN: I hope everyone understands that...when I think Oliver Wood I think that cute guy from the movie...^_^;...as anyone can see, my description of clothes is definitely a fashion no right...) She could tell he was into sports by the way he was built, probably something very physical, like soccer or something along the lines of that. '_He's gorgeous in that green turtleneck, and his eyes. Not quite brown, but not quite gold._'

Shaking her head against the silly thought, she looked at him again, "Just wondering how you got stuck showing me around." Stopping at the front doors and straightening her long sleeved 

black shirt and pulled the sleeves down. Looking down at herself, she couldn't help but think how bizarre all of this was. She looked like the average teenager, dressed in a gray skirt that was several inches above her black nylon covered knees. Head to her feet covered mary-janes, an all American girl.

While she was fixing herself, Oliver couldn't help but check out the girl he'd be showing around for the rest of the summer. He admitted he liked her already, there was something about her that called to him. She was tiny and looked so vulnerable standing there in front of him in her school girl outfit. But she was pretty, he loved her long dark hair and sad brown eyes.

Snapping out of her little world, she caught him watching her and blushed, "Sorry about stealing the rest of your summer. Grandpa and Aunt Minerva are killing themselves trying to prepare me for this coming year."

That caught his attention, "Dumbledore's your grandfather?" He asked quickly, motioning her walk with him. 

She nodded, Hoots hooted, disturbed at the quick and rude wake up call. "Well, if you insist upon sleeping on my head, you'll never get any sleep Hoots." As the owl hooted once more and settle himself on her left shoulder. "Yes I am, is that so strange?"

Oliver shook his head, as they walked down the main steps, letting out a small shiver as a small breeze came through. "I suppose not, but I didn't know he had any other family, apart from his brother." 

"My mother was his daughter, I wasn't aware I had a grandfather until this guy happened to scare the wits out of me in the middle of the night with a nice little note attached to his leg." Indicating to the sleeping owl on her arm, "The note was a port key apparently, and I was transported here. It was shocking."

"I can imagine, I don't care much for port key transportation, I get a little sick landing." He looked around, "So, where do you want to start?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really want to go today, I just finished testing, but you could show me around the grounds. I'm not very familiar with the grounds, you can explain this Quidditch I come across reading." Smiling at his shocked expression.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?"

Raising a delicate dark brown eyebrow, "No need to make it sound like a disease."

"Where are you from?" He asked, "I thought you were a transfer student from America." Chuckling at the surprised look she gave him, "Your accent isn't British. So I assumed you were from the States." He smiled, "What school did you go to?"

Puzzled the looked up at him, "Didn't Aunt Minerva tell you? I'm not a transfer student, I was raised in the muggle world. As far as the wizarding world goes, I'm flying blind. What I know so far has been from the books in the library." She shrugged, "I can tell you all about the Aurors and the wars, but nothing about what's new. I know that Quidditch is a sport, but not in detail."

"So you were raised as a muggle and Dumbledore pulled you from the muggles and now you're here, entering as a fifth year student?" He had gotten over a portion of his shock and was working on the minor bumps.

"I've passed all the tests, and they weren't easy, trust me. I have so much information I swear that if I learn one more thing I'm going to explode!" Smiling up at the slightly shocked teenager. "I'd understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I've read that muggle students have a hard time here."

"You're not part muggle are you?"

Shaking her head, "No, my father wasn't a muggle. Not that it matters anyway, are you going to show me quidditch or not?" She started walking to the pitch, leaving Oliver in her dust.

"Hey! Wait up!" He called after her and ran to catch up.

*Two Hours Later*

"I'm not so sure about this Oliver." Raven's voice wavering with a tinge of fear. How the dratted quidditch captain had talked her into the position she was in she wasn't sure. He had explain the game to her with such passion and liveliness. It only made her like him more, and he took her mind off of the beginning of school. "Are you positively _sure_ this is safe?"

"This is your broom, why have a broom if you don't know how to use it?"

"I do know how to use a broom, it's called sweeping. The idea of flying several feet into the air doesn't just scare me, it terrifies me." Her hands tightened their grip on the broom.

"You're lucky I'm giving you a handicap." He muttered from behind her, "Now relax, I've been doing this a long time. I won't let you fall." He paused, relaxing a little, he loved flying. "Besides, we're only a few feet off the ground, if you do fall, you'll land on your feet."

She snorted, "How comforting." Rolling her eyes to let him know she didn't find any of his joking funny. "I don't know how you do this, I would much rather prefer to ride in a plane, where I'm strapped down in my seat. I can't _fall_ out of that." She wobbled on the broom.

He looked at her strangely, "What's a plane?" He asked, wrapping one arm around her to steady her, and didn't remove it when she was fine again.

"Forget it, I'll explain it later." She grumbled, closing her eyes as they drifted farther from the ground. Taking a quick peak beneath her, she instinctively leaned into Oliver, "Oh goodness." Was all that managed to come from her before she swiveled around (AN: she sitting side ways by the way) and latched onto him. Her face buried in his neck, arms wrapped around his waist. Eyes stilled closed, forehead resting on his shoulder, "Don't let me fall." 

Startled at her reaction, he tightened his arm hold around her, "I've got you, I won't let you fall." The broom floated where it was, as he calmly spoke to her, soothing her shaking. Bringing them slowly back to the ground.

*In the stands*

"Don't they look adorable?" An elderly woman smiled with pleasure at the two teenagers in the sky.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, I can't see anything." The elderly man behind her replied, "You're blocking my view."

"I knew this was a good idea." The woman smiled from behind the binoculars (AN: I'm not sure that binoculars are used in the wizarding world...it's just a guess. I can't remember what those magical binoculars are called from book four...), her green robes fluttering in the breeze. To her annoyance, her companion snorted behind her.

"This was my idea in the first place Minerva, you were against this from the beginning." The elderly man, impatiently grabbed the binoculars from the Transfiguration teacher and smiled at the sight of his granddaughter and the quidditch keeper. "My my, I should do this on a regular basis..."

"What do you mean on a regular basis Albus? I'll admit that I was dead set against this whole idea, you lucked out." She took the binoculars back, but didn't miss the way her old friend's eyes twinkled with laughter. "Pure luck Albus, this is pure luck. Why did you pick Oliver Wood though? He's so unlike Raven, almost her complete opposite." Forgetting the two flying teenagers, Minerva turned to Albus. Binoculars hanging around her neck, she folded her arms.

"Oliver Wood is gentle, he can heal her in a way you and I can't. Don't forget Minerva, he has his wounds that need healing. They'll help each other." He magicked the binoculars into his hands, took a quick glance at the two in the sky and smiled. "Let's go back Minerva, our old bones can't handle anymore of this spying." Calling over his shoulder as he walked down the steps of the stands.

Minerva snorted, "Old indeed." And followed suit, but paused to glance up at the two teenagers once more, a smile appearing on her usually frowning lips, before she started once again, down the stand steps.

*Oliver and Raven*

"Please don't drop me." Raven whispered into Oliver's neck. She wasn't shaking anymore, but she didn't feel safe either.

"I won't drop you, just hold on a bit longer, only a few feet left to go." He whispered to her, "What are you so afraid of?" He asked, trying to take her mind off of her fear.

"I'm afraid of heights." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I..." Tightening her hold on him, '_I can't tell him what my uncle did._' Frantically searching her mind of an answer, "I fell from the top of the stairs in my house when I was little and struck my head on the last step. I've been afraid ever since."

"How did that happen?" He calmly asked, '_Only a little more._'

"I...I can't remember...how I...fell."

"Okay, you can look now, we're down." He waited for her to let go of him, but she didn't seem to have heard a word he had said.

"All I can remember is the falling, the ground coming up at me, almost as if to swallow me, my heart was racing and...I thought I was going to die." Her eyes were closed tightly. Feeling hands on her shoulders, Raven opened her eyes and looked down. The ground, she could set foot on the ground again. Letting out a breath of relief, she blushed and quickly let go of Oliver with a squeak.

Unprepared for the little push, Oliver lost his grip on Raven and she went flying off the broom and onto the ground with a soft thud. When he gazed down at her, she was looking up at him with her sad eyes and an attractive blush on her cheeks. Her clothes were rumpled from the fall, and it wasn't three seconds after he had both feet on the ground that she started to laugh. Seconds after that, he was laughing with her.

Falling onto her back, Raven laughed, "I'm such a dork. When we were up a million feet in the air I was worried about falling, and then when we were inches from the ground I klutz out and fall anyway." She laughed a while longer.

Oliver on the other hand chuckled and smiled at the sight of the sad girl laughing on the ground. She looked so...well, cute. He couldn't help but smile down at her, "Are you going to roll around on the ground all day or take my hand up?" He asked, his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it.

Stopping, she put on a serious face, "Maybe I'll roll around all day, but not by myself!" She exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him down next to her. The expression on his face was priceless, causing her to fall to her back and giggle more. "The look on your face...priceless." She managed, before rolling onto her side, giggling.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "I've known you for two hours and you're already worming your way into my affections."

Raven stopped giggling, rolled to her other side to face him, and propped her head up with her hand. "Ooo...going all Victorian on me are you? Worming my way into your affections, you make me sound conniving." She looked at him, he was lying on his back, both hands behind his head, a smile on his lips and eyes closed. "Besides, you're having fun with me, admit it. No need to keep it a secret." She teased, looking down at him.

"Two hours of fun, and I take you up a broom and you clamp on to me like I'm a life line. That's fun?" His eyes opening and meeting hers, "You up for another go?"

Eyes widening, she got to her feet. "Yeah right, and risk falling on my butt again?" She shook her head furiously. "Uh-uh, nooo way are you getting me back up on that broom." Folding her arms, looking down at him and the broom. 

Oliver grinned, looking up at the stubborn girl, one hand holding the broom as he stood.

*Later*

"Holy shi-" Raven's eyes were wide, her hands fumbling with Oliver's robes. They swooped down towards the ground, "Aren't we going a little fast?"

Oliver laughed, his arm around her waist again, "We're not going that fast, and we're not very high either." The wind was rushing past his face, he smiled at the thrill. He loved flying, '_I can't wait for term. I have a few new tricks to show the team._'

"Yeah...this is slow? Sorry Oliver, but when the trees become little green blurs and I'm more than several feet off the ground. Can't you slow down at least?" The broom slowed, "How did you talk me into this?"

"I'm irresistible, that's how." He replied with a boyish grin.

"That has to be it." The wry answered his joke. She looked down, "This isn't so bad I guess." Removing one hand at a time to grip the front of the broom. "As long as we stay at this nice snail pace, I think I'll live."

"When you see the Quidditch matches, the flying faster than this. You have to be fast in this game, or you'll be left behind." The broom began to circle the field. "I'm the keeper, my job is to keep the opposite team from getting the quaffles through the goals. There are three kinds of balls, the quaffles, bludgers, and the snitch.

The quaffle is the ball that scores the points, which is handled by the Chasers, they try to get the quaffle through those hoops. The bludgers are by far the most dangerous of the three balls. They're enchanted to knock the players from their brooms, but that's what the Beaters are for. They keep the bludgers away from the players while hitting them towards the opposite team's players."

"Sounds kind of dangerous if you ask me." Raven commented.

"Oh, it is, my first time, I took a bludger to the head and woke up a week later in the hospital wing. But anyway, the last ball is the Golden Snitch. This little ball is enchanted to fly around, avoiding being caught, and when it's caught by the Seeker. The team seeker that catches it wins 150 points for that team. Hence, the game is at an end. My team seeker graduated last year, I'm not sure who'll be our seeker this year."

"Wow, this game sound...violent, fascinating, but violent. They let students play this game? And here I thought most European countries were into soccer."

"Soccer?" Oliver asked.

"Football."

"Oh, a muggle sport, I've cousins who are muggles. They're...interesting, but nothing beats quidditch." He added, taking them to the ground, "You want to try by yourself now?"

"I'm not sure I can even get the broom off the ground." Raven stated matter of factly, "I've never tried."

"You never know if you don't try right?" He set the broom on the ground next to her. "Hold you hand over the broom, and say 'up.'" Raven raised a delicate brow in his direction. "Humor me." Catching her look of disbelief and folded his arms waiting.

Shrugging, she looked straight into his eyes and whispered, "Up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you all think? Was it okay? I would love to hear your replies, and maybe an idea or two. Thanks to the only TWO people who reviewed and apparently read my story. *grumbling* grrr...I need some hope!!! Thanks to: Kerbie and some anonymous person!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:  Yay...I have FIVE reviews!  And I'm on the...third chapter already...goodie, for some reason, I really like writing this fic.  Probably because I have ideas, I haven't seen very many Oliver Wood fics out there, but why not be the first.  I hope whoever reads this will review...just because they love me...of course ^_^'.  Anyway...seriously if you read this, please review, I'd like some encouragement.  Besides, ideas aren't exactly on my high list right now...:-/.  So, please enjoy this story and review.  By the way, I'd like to dedicate this to my first reviewers: **uniprincess, Julia, and Kerbie**, and then there was someone who was anonymous.  So yeah, thank you for the encouragement, and I hope you review me again. *smiles*  Onto the fic...dun dun duuuun...

Pulled From Hell

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 3

           "OLIVER!"  Raven screamed at her friend, "I CAN HOVER!"  She smiled, happy she hadn't fallen on her butt again.  Recalling the six previous failures, and her sore backside.  She was finally making some leeway.  

            The red head sat up, looking across the field at the long haired girl.  '_She is hovering._'    
He lay back down with a grin on his face, "Good job, now try to move this way!"  Containing the laugh that threatened to escape.  The smile however, only grew when he heard the grumbling getting closer and closer.  Rather slowly, he noted with a faint chuckle.

           The shadow of a girl loomed over him, "See...I did it!"  Brushing a stray strand of dark hair from her sad-happy eyes, "I can't believe it.  It's only taken me...oh no...we're late!"

*Ten Minutes Later*

            Raven laughed as she raced down the hall to the Great Hall, doing her best to beat Oliver.  Who had made the mistake of giving her a handicap of a count to ten, he was now trying to catch up with her.  The doors were so close, she thought, a hysterical spirit laughed wickedly, "Hello Peeves!"  Raven called, the spirit smiled and went on his merry way, mischief sure to follow.

            Oliver wasn't seriously sprinting, his heart only half into the chase, he didn't mind losing to her, but he wasn't going to let her win because he was nice.  Grinning he picked up the pace, stunned when he heard a 'Hello Peeves!' from the girl ahead of him.  The silly spirit merely grinned at her and went on his way.  None of the merriment or fun making was directed at her, what was he up to?  Shaking his head, he easily caught up to her, but not before she burst into the room.

            "I beat you."  She laughed, doubling over, arms braced on her knees as she bent over and breathed.  Face flushed, and for a change, eyes smiling.  Her smile faltered when she noticed her Grandfather and 'Aunt' Minerva looking at them, not angry with them like she had expected.  "I'm sorry for being late, it was my fault."  Ready to take whatever blame they were ready to dish out.

            Oliver was shocked, she was taking the responsibility of blame for him, he had known what time it was.  Stepping forward he announced, "I'm sorry too, I didn't realize the time."  Looking at the Headmaster and his Transfigurations Professor.

            The two adults smiled, "It's okay, my daughter had the same sense of time my granddaughter appears to have.  We have been waiting for a short time, please, sit and eat."  Dumbledore smiled, holding out his hand, and two chairs appeared next to him.

*After Supper*

            _Well Diary, things are looking up for me.  I really like it here, but how long until it's all gone?  When everything ends?  Everything comes to an end, when will my end be?  Enough of that, I wonder what this year is going to be like.  I'm thinking along the lines of strange and unusual, considering where I'm at.  The heart of the wizarding world, who'd have thought I'd have family alive.  As for my father...I'm not sure how he'll react to me, if he'll even know me.  Grandpa doesn't talk about him, and I don't ask, as for Aunt Minerva.  She doesn't like him one bit, she thinks he's a belligerent old fart, or something along the lines of that._

_            Then there is Oliver Wood, my personal tour guide for the rest of the summer.  He's pretty hot, yup, but I have a feeling he was chosen intentionally and NOT their last choice.  Or what was it...a name on the list of many?  Uh huh...grandpa and Aunt Minerva are up to something, I'll figure it out.  But it's getting late, and I'm shot, so, I'll write more next time._

*End Journal Entry*

            Sticking her pen in between the binding (AH: It's a spiraled hard cover journal ^_^) and slowly closing the small journal.  Raven pulled her hair back, securing the blue scrunchy, and flopped over onto her back.  Legs stretched out and hands behind her head, eyes focused on the ceiling of her room.  "I wonder if I'll get to stay in the girl's dorm, if I get into one of the houses.  What am I talking about?  Of course I'll get sorted, everyone here gets sorted, I hope I'm in mother's old house.  Or maybe Oliver's house, Gryffindor, Grandpa said that had been his house.  Aunt Minerva supervises that house, it wouldn't be so bad."

            Sighing, she flopped onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow.  A knock on the door echoed through her room, making her jump.  Her heart thumped uncontrollably for a good ten seconds, then giggling ensued.  The knocking came again, "I'm coming!"  She yelled, getting up from the bed and making her way to the door.

            "Yes?"  Opening the door, coming face to face with none other than Oliver Wood, the tall Quidditch playing captain was looking as though he were half awake.  "Is something wrong?"  Her forehead creasing with lines of worry at the look Oliver had in his eyes.  His hair was still tousled from sleep and gold brown eyes still had a dazed look to them.  But the way he was looking at her, '_A nightmare?_'

            "Uh...no, nothing is wrong, I was wonder what you were doing."  He shuffled his feet, and leaned against the door frame.  

            "It's almost eleven, I was about to sleep, you look like you were asleep.  Are you sure nothing is wrong?"  Suspicion driving her to get the answer she was looking for, but her respect for his privacy preventing her from asking.  He started to back away, "You want to come in and chat with me a bit?  I'm not tired anyway."

            He looked at her with disbelief, his head looking down the hall for something, then behind her.  His hands in the pockets of his plaid pj bottoms, '_Woah...why didn't I realize he was shirtless?  Why does is all of a suddenly matter?_'  Brushing the thought aside, she focused on his face, her copper eyes sympathizing unknowingly with his.  Closing her eyes in understandment, "I'm serious.  Please...come in."  Opening the door wider and practically dragging him in.  "Take a seat on the bed, don't look at me like that.  I'm not going to tackle you and have my way with you.  Puhleese, do I look like I could manage that?"  Lifting a delicate dark brown eyebrow.

            Oliver rubbed his eyes an yawned, looking her over and taking the long sleeves and long pj pants.  "Aren't you a little...over dressed for sleeping?  It's summer, not the middle of winter."

            Raven's eyes narrowed, "Hey, I'm not crackin on your pjs, don't crack on mine."  Subconsciously rubbing her arm, and crossing her arms across her chest.  "So, any reason you're up at this time of the night?"  Sitting in the chair in front of her vanity (AN: And yes, she has a vanity, as far as I know Dumbledore lives in the darn school...why shouldn't she have her own room?  Muahahahahaha *coughs* anyway, onto the fic.) and waiting for him to take a seat.

            Oliver coughed, blushing a little.  "No reason, I- uh just wanted to see what you were up to."  Ignoring the I-don't-buy-it look Raven was giving.

            Smirking, "Don't you think we should wait a while before we get a little...friendly?  I mean hey, I just met you this morning..."  Her voice trailed off, giggles erupting from her.

            Oliver smirked, shaking his head.  "Haha."  He grinned and sat down on her bed.  The giggling stopped and the windows flew open.  The red head snapped up and eyes darted to the now open windows.  "Did you leave the clasp undone?"

            "Don't worry about it, the windows open like that all the time around now."  Looking at him, "Is that unusual?"  

            "My windows in the boys' dorm don't usually do that."  Shifting uncomfortably on her bed, "My, isn't this a little awkward."

            A touch of pink rising to her cheeks, "I've never had a boy in my room before, but yeah, then again I didn't know magical people existed either."  Drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  Chin resting on her knees, a nice breeze blowing into her room.

            "Yes well, I've never been in a girl's room I've known less than 24 hours."  He grinned, relaxing a little on the bed.  He yawned, rubbing his eyes, "We've met before haven't we?  Somewhere?"

            The mysterious girl shook her head no, "It's strange, when I first came here, it was like visiting planet weird.  It still is...weird I mean, but I have no other place to go."  Turning her head, so that her chin was no longer resting, "You're tired.  Get some sleep."  Standing and going to the window, "I'll sleep on the couch thing over here, and don't argue.  I'll win this argument, so don't go there."  Glaring at him, daring him to argue with her.

            Shaking his head, Oliver stood and stalked over to the window.  "I'm not sleeping in your bed Raven."  His voice was low, then without warning he picked her up and was surprised to find she was lighter than she looked (AN: And I don't mean she's like fat or anything, she's small, but even small people can be heavy...ok...that didn't make sense...ah.).

            The act surprised her, her body froze, this closeness was different.  Not what she was used too, she didn't like to be touched.  Instantly, her hands went to his chest and she shoved.  Her breath was labored, and she could almost feel her hands shaking.  Time slowed and her body landed on the hard floor.  "I-I'm sorry."  Backing away as he neared her to help her up.

            "Are you okay?  I didn't think you'd do that."  Standing over her, trying to help her up.  Then stopped when he realized she didn't want him to touch her.  Which he admitted to himself, hurt a little, he wasn't going to hurt her.

            Getting up, "It's okay really.  T-take the couch if you want.  I'll sleep in the bed, night."  Not letting him get a word in and scrambling under the covers of her bed, turning her back to him.  Her eyes squeezed shut tightly, trying her best to appear like she was sleeping.  Her breath wanted to come out in shudders and her body was perspiring.  A few minutes of this act and she heard him move to the couch.  Waiting for his breathing to even out before she got up from the bed and put a blanket over him.  "I'm sorry."  She whispered to her new friend's sleeping form and quietly made her way back to the bed, and fell...asleep.

*Dream*

_            Everything was dark and gray, the couch in the corner, even the world outside the window she was looking through.  Looking down at herself, she realized she was a child.  "Where am I?"_

_            A loud bang followed her question and a hoarse voice called from the door.  "Where are you girl?  It's time for your punishment."_

_            Little Raven shuddered, racing to her closet and curling up in a ball under the pile of old clothes in the far back.  "He won't find me here."  Her voice a scared whisper, her legs drawn to her chest, and trying her best not to shake.  The little ball she was in usually saved her, but this time, all it did was make him madder._

_            "DAMMIT, WHERE ARE YOU?"  The angry voice yelled, "I'll find you, AND THEN YOU'LL REGRET HIDING!"  _

_            Little Raven mustered back a gasp, pulling into herself more than usual.  If he looked for her long enough, the alcohol would go to his head and he'd pass out.  Maybe even forget about her, 'Don't find me.'   Thump.  Thump.  The sound of the monster's footsteps came closer and closer.  Raven's heart beat pounding right along with the steps, her breaths short and ragged._

_            The closet door was thrown open, "I found you you little shit."  Time froze, her eyes wide with fright, her heart and breath froze.  Stopping, hoping he was lying.  The clothes were thrown off her and..._

*End Dream*

            "No."  The sleeping girl spoke in her sleep, eyes clenching out everything, hands fisted in the bed sheets.  "No."  Tears escaping the tightly closed eyes, "Can't find me."  Her voice shuddered and wavered in a small sob.  Her eyes flew open, heart still beating rapidly, "You're not real.  Just a dream...just a dream."  Sitting up, and propping her elbows on her raised knees, head resting in the palms of her hands.  She looked over to the couch, Oliver slept, a calm look on his face, '_Please don't wake up and see me like this._'  She silently prayed, taking a deep breath and laid back down.  Her mind chasing away the sleep that wanted to come in fear of the nightmares she was sure to have.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okie dokie, that's the end of that chapter, and yeah, I'm moving I'm moving.  I'm hoping to pick up the pace a little because I feel that this story is really SLOW!  I hate being slow, but I feel that skipping days is..well, weird...but whatever and blah.  Anyway, where was I?  Oh yeah, goodness, I have to say something.  Oh yeah, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story because yeah.  I love getting reviews!  Well, I'll start working on the next chapter!  Ja!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:  This will probably be a short chapter because I have to study for finals.  So yeah, I'm getting excited for graduation and all that.  Goodness, I have so much to do!  Thanks to everyone who updated, which might I add, was not very many people.  But eh, I write because it feels good, not because people don't read it.  Bah, it makes me feel good though!  On to the fic!

Pulled From Hell

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 4

            "Are you excited?"  Oliver whispered to the girl standing next to him.  It had been three weeks since the bedroom incident and it had taken him a while to get her to even stand close to him.  Her attitude puzzled him, the urge to pry was bothering him, but he didn't ask.  Today was the first day of school, and he could feel her nervousness flowing from her.  Every now and then, she'd look at him with eyes full of fear, and then it was covered with disinterest.

            "Yup, I'm nervous all right."  She scowled up at him, then leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder.  "Do you think I'll be in your house?"  Closing her eyes a moment, then pushing herself away from him, it would do good to get too attached.  Looking up at him, she noticed he hadn't been looking at her.  His gaze had been trained on the approaching boats, the carriages stopping in front of the school.

            Oliver barely noticed when Raven stepped away from him, ripping his gaze away from the lake, he turned to her.  A small smile on his face to reassure her, "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."  Reaching and placing a hand on her shoulder, not knowing exactly what to say to reassure her everything would be okay.  The smile she gave him was dazzling, he inhaled sharply.

            "Okay."  She whispered, then taking another step back out of his grasp, turned at ran into the school.  Oliver stood waiting for Hagrid, ready to greet the first years, he looked back at the carriages.  Seeing his friends and the rest of the older students, waving to the Weasley twins when they started over to him.

            "Hey,"  George Weasley slapped him on the back.  "What are you doing here so early?"

            "Didn't see you on the train."  Fred Weasley finished, "Harry Potter is here you know.  He's that one."  George pointed at a short boy behind Hagrid, "Right next to Ron."

            "You're brother?  I thought he was starting next year."  Oliver looked at the two boys with interest, "Is he any good at Quidditch?"  His two friends laughed, both throwing an arm around his shoulders and dragging him to the castle, where the others were filing in.

*First Years*

            "Are you nervous Harry?"  A young red-head asked his new friend, "This is creepy."

            "You have no idea Ron."  Harry answered back, looking around the large entrance with fascination.

            "So what I heard was right."  A voice rose from in front of the small group of first years.  "Harry Potter is among us."  The first years looked around, whispering to each other with excitement.  

            "He's really here?"  A voice whispered from behind Harry.  "Have you seen him?"  Another asked.

            The slim boy in front of the group stood tall, his eyes trained on he boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes.  "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  He introduced, ignoring the whispers.  "This is Crabbe and Goyle."  He nodded to his two large lackeys.  "And let me guess, red hair and a hand-me down robe, you must be a Weasley."  His eyes drifted to Ron with distain, "We're better Potter, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort.  I can help you there Potter."  Holding out his hand.

            Harry looked down at the out stretched hand, "I think I can choose the wrong sort for myself thanks."  It was then that he knew he had made an enemy, as Draco Malfoy sneered and turned his back on everyone.

            "Greetings first years, I'm Professor McGonagall, follow me."  With a sweep of her green cape and readjusting her dark green felt hat, she walked silently to the Great Hall.  The small group of students gasped at their surroundings, their older classmates smiling and waving, a few cheering them on.  Don't be afraid, the smiles told them, everything was going to be all right.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_   
_But don't judge on what you see,_   
_I'll eat myself if you can find_   
_A smarter hat than me._   
_You can keep your bowlers black,_   
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_   
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_   
_And I can cap them all. _  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_   
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_   
_So try me on and I will tell you_   
_Where you ought to be._   
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_   
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_   
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_   
_Set Gryffindors apart;_   
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_   
_Where they are just and loyal,_   
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_   
_And unfraid of toil;_   
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_   
_If you've a ready mind,_   
_Where those of wit and learning,_   
_Will always find their kind;_   
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_   
_You'll make your real friends,_   
_Those cunning folks use any means_   
_To achieve their ends._   
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_   
_And don't get in a flap!_   
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_   
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

            The hall exploded in applause and cheering when the sorting hat had finished singing.  Oliver laughed along with the Weasley twins and their older brother, Percy.  The new Gryffindor Prefect was gazing dreamily at Penelope Clearwater, then clearing his throat when he noticed Oliver was grinning at him from across the table.  A knowing look in his eyes, his attention then being drawn to the front.  "Hermoine Granger."

            The hall quieted down when the name was called, a very nervous bushy haired girl approached the chair and the hat.   Sitting down, McGonagall placed the hat on her head, Hermoine fidgeted in the chair, eyes closed, wondering what house she was gong to be put into.

            "Gryffindor!"  The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Hermoine smiled and excitedly took a seat next to Percy.  Who shook her hand when she sat down next to him.  The others at the table shaking her hand also.

            "Draco Malfoy."  The hall went silent, each person knowing where the little blond boy was going to be assigned to.  He sat down, a grin on his face, he knew where he was going.  Before the hat touched his head, the hat's voice rang across the hall.  "SLYTHERIN!"  The table clapped, a few cheered, but nothing compared to the excitement of the Gryffindor table.

            "Raven McKay."  Again the hall quieted down, McGonagall looked up from her list in search of the student.  "Raven McKay."  Again her voice boomed across the silent hall, the students looking around with curiosity.  The older students watched in amazement as McGonagall turned a worried set of eyes to Dumbledore, who in turn, shrugged.

            The Great Hall doors flew open, "I'm here!"  A female voice shouted, all heads turned to the girl, who ran through the tables and past the first year students.  Who had parted to make a path for her, "Sorry I'm late."  She breathed, giving McGonagall a meaningful look and smiling a shaky smile.

            McGonagall nodded, mentally noting the way her 'niece' was clenching her hands nervously, her body giving into a slight shiver.  Leaning forward with the hat, she whispered, "It's going to ok dear."  Then placing the hat on her niece's head, but the hat said nothing.  Not a word came from the hat, which usually spit the name of the house out immediately.

*Raven*

            '_Why is this taking so long?_'  The girl who was currently the center of attention asked herself.

            '_This has never happened before, you're a tough one to place._'  A voice answered back.

            '_WHO ARE YOU?_'  Her mental voice screaming at the invasion of her privacy, '_Get out of my head!_'

            '_It's okay, I'm the sorting hat, but I'm afraid I don't know where to put you.  You would benefit greatly in Slytherin, and you're smart.  Perhaps I should put you in Slytherin, however, the likes of them would tear you apart._'  The hat's thinking whispered in mind like a soft breeze, touching a few of her thoughts.

            '_Let me be in Gryffindor._'  She paused, '_I see how happy they are together, I want to be that happy._'  Her eyes settling on a certain brown red-head, then calmly to the rest of the smiling faces at that table.  Then gliding her gaze slowly to the other tables, Hufflepuffs' table, then the Ravenclaw's table.  The Slytherin's table made her shiver, she could feel, almost see the darkness the students were giving off.  '_Gryffindor, let me be there._'

            '_Yes, yes, I see how you are better suited for the house.  You'll do wonderful things in that house._'

            Oliver watched with impatience, "Who's she?"  He heard George ask, "She's pretty, I hope she's in our house."

            "Why George, I didn't think you were interested in girls as of yet."  Oliver commented, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.  He ignored the curious look Percy gave him, the Weasley had his eyes and heart trained on Raven.  

            "Don't worry about him Oliver, George has been acting a little strange lately.  Almost as strange as Percy over here."  Fred volunteered, taking a look at the girl his brother was checking out.  Whistling quietly, "Wow, she is pretty.  You have excellent taste George, what house is she in?"

            "GRYFFINDOR!"  The hat shouted, seconds after he asked.

            "Nevermind."  Then went back to eating while his brother drooled.  Neither noticed the smile on Oliver's face.

            Raven smiled and gave her aunt the sorting hat, "I'll see you Aunt Minerva."  The smile on her face dazzling, the Gryffindor's cheered loudly as she made her way to their table.  Everyone waiting for her to take a seat, several people moved over to make room for her.  But she was looking for Oliver, who smiled.  Silently pleased that she was looking for him, he stood, waving a hand in her direction.  Grinning, she ran over and took the seat next to him, a smile on her face.  She scooted as close to him as possible, the strange boy on her left was looking at her strangely.

            Leaning close to Raven, "What's wrong?"  Looking up to see that another Weasley had been accepted warmly by the other Gryffindor's.

            "N-n-nothing, nothing at all."  She scooted a little closer to him, noticing greatly that the hall had gone completely silent.  "What's going on?"

            "Harry Potter is here, he's waiting to be sorted."  The unfamiliar red-head grinned at her with merry brown eyes.  "I'm George Weasley, a good friend of Oliver's, I'm a beater on the team."  Holding a hand out for her to take, which she did shakily.

            "Raven McKay, I..."  She released his hand quickly, "I'm new here..."

            "You're an American."  He said rather loudly, causing a few students to look at her with interest.

            Blushing, she scooted a little closer to Oliver, who was telling everyone to quiet down.  Drawing some of the attention away from her and to him, "He's about to be placed!"

            Everyone drew their attention towards the boy who had yet to be placed, Raven noticed how he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  '_He's taking longer than me...why does he look familiar?_'  Her thoughts and energy focused on this strange boy, who looked like she felt.  "Gryffindor!"  The hat shouted, the whole table stood to congratulate the new boy with gusto.  Hands were shook, and smiles exchanged as new and old exchanged names and summer stories.  '_Yes, this is the house for me._'  She looked up at the head table and met the eyes of her only family with a small smile.  Two sets of eyes smiled back at hers, their faces about to crack from the smiles that were there.  However, there was one exception, on Raven's far left was a man she identified as the potion's master.  He had the same eyes and the same hair she had, only darker, where she was brown and filled with warmth.  He was black and filled with a darkness to match his eyes.

            "Who's that Percy?"  The boy she knew as Harry Potter asked the house Prefect, the look on his face telling her that he must have gotten some kind of look from the man.  "He doesn't look...pleasant."

            "He's not, that's Professor Snape, he favors his own house and has it in for ours.  He's a shady sort, he is."  Then Percy went back to eating, the new boy looked a few moments longer at the potion's master then turned his attention back to his food and idle conversation.

            "Attention everyone, especially the first years."  Dumbledore stood, his hands resting on the table as he rested on them, "I have a few words to say, before you all are absorbed in your food.  The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all the students, unless of course you are seeking a horrible death.  After the meal, your house prefect will lead you to your common rooms."  With a clap of his hands, the hall lit up, and more food appeared.

            "Honestly, the forest isn't that scary."  Raven muttered under her breath, then raised her cup to her lips, the water in her goblet washing down her throat.  Not noticing the strange look she received from George, "I've been in there.  It's not so spooky."

            Oliver coughed, appearing as though he had joked on something he had eaten.  "You can't be serious Rave, when were you in there?"  The taller boy frowned down at her, the crease in his forehead telling her he was concerned.  He on the other hand wouldn't let her ignore him, he nudged her with his elbow to get her attention.  "When were you in there Rave?"  The tone of his voice quiet but filled with concern.

            Sighing, she set down her fork and looked up at him.  "It was only a few times Oliver, and I wasn't in any danger, really, Grandpa makes too much of it I think."  Again, she sighed, her attention focused on Oliver, "Really Oliver, I'm not saying the forest isn't dangerous.  It's as dangerous as the secrets this school holds."  Her voice had dropped to a whisper and her aura sending off waves of seriousness, and in a flash.  Her eyes went blank and unseeing, her voice held no warmth as she said,  "There are many secrets in the halls of Hogwarts, as one who survived will uncover."  

            Raven's eyes closed and the spell was over, just as she was about to pitch forward into her plate.  Oliver had her by the shoulders and was hoisting her into his arms (AN:  Princess style of course...we can hardly have him tossing her over his shoulder and her tossing her cookies...ew...).  "Do you need any help Oliver?  I could carry her to the hospital wing, that is of course, if you want to finish eating."  George Weasley pointed out.

            "Oliver, I'm afraid."  Raven had wound her arms around Oliver's neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  He could feel his friend shaking and how much fear she was holding back.  The brave front she put on wasn't fooling him a bit, and she needed out of there.

            "Sorry George, but ahh..."  Oliver scrambled for a plausible reason to give his friend, but Dumbledore saved him the trouble.

            "Mr. Wood, would you take Miss McKay to the hospital wing?"  Dumbledore's voice grabbed every student's attention, and with a nod of his head.  Oliver walked as fast as he could, out of the room and into the corridor.

            "Thank you."  He heard Raven whisper before her arms slackened and her breath became even.

*Great Hall*

            If students were going to forget that little incident, well, you are mistaken.  The whole room was a buzz about the first strange event of the school year, next to the famous Harry Potter of course.  "What do you suppose that was all about Ron?"

            One of the newest members of the Gryffindor fold shrugged his shoulders at his new friend.  "I'm not sure Harry."  He looked at his older brother, "What do you think Percy?  Do you know what that whole scene was all about?"

            "I'll tell you what it was all about."  George jumped in before Percy could reply, "He wants her all to himself, that he does."  The merry sparkle in his eye scaring his twin.  "This looks like something that should be investigated."  Earning a matching grin from his twin.

            Percy rolled his eyes, "You two better not do anything rash, I can already hear mum lecturing you on your little 'adventures.'"  Then turning to Ron, "I don't recognize that girl, she must be new."

            "She's new all right, you didn't notice because you were too busy staring at a certain some one."  Fred chuckled and innocently took a bite of his chicken.  The narrowing of Percy's eyes didn't phase him in the least.

            "I think she had a vision."  The bushy haired girl next to Percy volunteered, the goblet of pumpkin juice in her hand was set delicately in front of her.  "I've read all about them."  Taking the looks of silence from Harry and Ron as consent to go on, "The eyes of the person having the vision rolls back, their expression is void of any kind of emotion, and their voice is very flat; not their own.  That's the first time I've ever seen a person have a vision."  Her cheery enthusiasm was dead on the boys, as they had zoned out and both were concentrating on finishing their food.  "Boys."  She grumbled and followed their example.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, what do you think of this chapter?  I'm going to follow the books as much as I can, I'm not going to follow exactly because this is of course, the story about Raven, I'm not going to destroy the time-line or anything like that.  So yeah, if I forget something, don't be afraid to give me a WARM hand...not one of those...grrr...YOU DIDN'T ADD THIS...and yeah...frighten this poor author.  Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to the reviews!!!  Ja!


	6. Chapter 5 new

Author's Notes:  Okay, I'm back and with a new chapter, I'm not sure how long this is going to be because I always do the AN before I write the story.  Which would probably explain why some of my AN's never make sense...hehehe.  So yeah, if anyone has any pointers, please give me a few because my ideas are running a little short...of course, I think that this chapter is going to have a little more Harry/Hermoine/Ron in it, which of them, I'm not sure.  Maybe even Raven's first run in with her father...hmmm...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Pulled From Hell

By: BlueFrost

Chapter 5

            "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"  Oliver asked Raven for the twentieth time in the last three hours.  Cupping her cheek with his hand, he looked into her eye with worry.

            Raven sighed, nothing she said reassured him, and frankly, she wasn't used to this much fuss.  Removing the hand from her cheek, with one hand and using her free elbow to lift the upper half of her body.  She was eye level with the taller boy, "Oliver, read my lips.  I.  Am.  OK."  Smiling fleetingly, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she attempted to stand.  However, her legs didn't respond like they should have been, she almost crumpled to the floor.  Almost.  If it weren't for Oliver's quick save, she would have been eating the cold hard stone of the castle.  "Thanks Oliver, I don't know why I can't stand.  I feel fine."

            Shifting her in his arms, he shook his head, "You can't expect to have a spell like that and not feel anything.  I know, my mother went through the same sort of spells."  Setting her back on the bed and sitting on his chair, "That's why she died you know."

            Raven's head snapped up, eyes locking with Oliver's, her small hand seeking out his.  "I'm sorry."

            Giving her hand an affectionate squeeze, he smiled sadly at her,  "The headmaster is here and so is Professor McGonagal, to whisper over your condition and make comments."  Standing, he was jerked to Raven.

            "You don't think everyone thinks I'm a freak do you?"  

            The fear in her voice was enough to make him realize just how nervous she had been.  "No way Rave, by tomorrow, something new will already have happened.  Besides, I have a feeling you'll have a tough time competing with Harry Potter when it comes to gossip."  The grin on his face was not surprising, but very refreshing.  The smile she returned was just as amazing.

*Next Day*

            "Where did you find my remembrall (AN: is this right?) Harry?"  A very confused and healing Neville asked his classmate as he shoved the small sphere into his pocket.

            "Didn't you hear Neville?  Harry caught it before it smashed into a thousand pieces."  The red head of the three boys commented with slight awe.

            "It was nothing Neville, I couldn't very well let Draco Malfoy keep it.  We all knew it was yours."  Harry shrugged, ignoring the stares that were being thrown his way, and the whispers that followed.  Laughing at a joke Ron made, he looked ahead to see a girl looking at him.  He recognized her from the day before, only she looked better, and she was unmistakably looking at him.

            The nudge to his right shoulder pulled him out of the short staring contest, "Do you know her Harry?"  Ron asked, taking a bite of the apple he pulled from his pocket.  "She's pretty, what year is she?"

            Neville jumped in, "She's the girl that fainted yesterday isn't she?"  A confirming nod from both boys encouraged him to go on, "I think she's a fifth year."

            Not noticing they had stopped in the middle of the hall, a few other students shoved past and through them to get to where they were going.  The girl was no longer looking at the three, she had moved herself out of the direct line of traffic and was currently leaning against a column (sp?), as if waiting for something to happen.  "Rave!"  A voice shouted from behind them, then a student rushed past them.

            "That's Oliver Wood."  Ron pointed out, Harry nodded in agreement.

            "Who's Oliver Wood?"  Neville asked, following behind Harry and Ron when he noticed he was standing alone.  

            Ron's eyes went wide, "You don't know our team captain of the Quidditch team?"  He paused, "I thought everyone knew."

            Neville shrugged, "Never have been one for sports, I always forget the rules."  Looking to his right, "This is our stop, charms right?"

            Ron and Harry turned, "Yeah, this must be it."  Harry looked at Ron, and followed Neville into the room.  Prepared for another round of the strange and unusual of his new life.  The strange girl pushed to the back of his mind, something he'd worry about later.

            "You know Oliver, you don't have to walk with me to all our classes.."  Raven commented, spying a few passing girls, who had not bothered to hide the fact that if given the change, would pounce on Oliver.  "I know the way."

            Oliver glanced down at Raven, "You don't want me to walk with you?"  He snatched a book from her hand, reading the title, "'The Complete Book of Charter Spells,' I didn't know you were into this kind of myth Rave.  Doesn't seem to be your kind of thing."  Giving her a look of speculation before handing the rather heavy book to his friend.

            Raven smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't know and wasn't about to share.  "How close are you to Fred and George exactly Oliver?"  

            He grinned, "They're like my brothers, always getting into some kind of trouble with their crazy ideas.  I'm surprised they're still alive after some of the stunts they've pulled."  He paused, "They haven't been bothering you have they?"

            Smiling again, she looked at the corridor ahead of them.  "I find them charming, especially George."  She grinned, "They're both funny, what year are they?"

            "Third years."  

            "Oh, I thought they were older."

            "Naw, their older brother, Percy, is the same year as us.  He's more of the scholar though, I'm not sure why he wasn't put into Ravenclaw, he's not really the type I'd imagine in Gryffindor."  Oliver shrugged, "So, have you met anyone?"

            Raven blushed and shook her head, "No, I'm not looking either.  It's dangerous to get too close to people Oliver."  She was looking at him with the same sad copper eyes she had when they had first met.  "This is Potions, isn't it."  A statement, not a question, and her voice didn't seem to hold the same excitement when they went to their other classes for the first time.  She sounded almost as though she dreaded going to the class.

            Oliver watched her walk ahead of him and stand directly in front of the door, their peers standing behind him whispering.  "What's the hold-up Oliver?"  A student asked him, then finally tired of waiting walked around him and Raven.  Seeing this, the others followed the boy's example, sending her glares and other looks.  When everyone had passed, he walked up behind her and bent over slightly to whisper in her ear.  "Are you ready Rave?"

            Blinking a few time, Raven realized she had been standing in everyone's path and now had an almost complete classful of peers staring back at him.  Bowing her head, she mumbled an apology to them, and gave Oliver the signal of yes in some form or another.  Almost blindly she moved to an empty seat, which unfortunately was not anywhere near Oliver.  He was completely on the other side of the room, pretending the others weren't there, she looked up.  

            '_Where is he?_'  Rave asked herself, moving a few strands behind her ear so her hair no longer curtained her face.  Sneaking a quick glance around the room and away from the tabletop, she noticed that the others were chattering calmly and not alarmed that their professor had yet to arrive.  The door, now closed, flew open with a loud bang and in quickly stalking was Professor Snape.

            In a no-nonsense voice, "I will not tolerate idle chatter nor tardiness.  I expect every one of you to be here on time and prepared.  As you all know, we have one new student, who I understand is not as experienced as the rest of us.  So I will be pairing her with..."  He looked down at her, "Is there anyone you now here girl?"  He demanded in the voice that usually made students cringe in fear or at least shudder.  This girl in front of him however did neither, to him, she seemed to have shut herself off.  Like she was on autopilot, her copper eyes looked up at him unseeing.  Her lips moved, he leaned down to hear what she was saying.  "What are you saying?"  

            After what seemed like a long pause, her voice escaped her moving lips in a rasp.  Her eyes focused on him, no warmth, it almost made him shiver.  "Found was what she lost her life hiding and what you gave to protect."  

            His cold black eyes remained  as they were, slits, her voice was loud enough only for him to hear.  The other students had seemingly leaned in to hear also, yet he knew none of them had heard.  '_What is wrong with this girl?_'  Dumbledore had told him she had an uncontrolled talent, but not this ability.  It was triggered some how, what had triggered it, none of them were sure.  "Nobody be alarmed, I have exactly what she needs."  He stood up straight and ignoring the feeling that bothered him as the girl blinked and slumped forward.  Shuffling flasks on his shelf, he found what he was looking for, inside the flask was a bright yellow liquid, he opened it and sniffed.

            Raven heard him walked back to her desk, the vision that had just attacked her senses still felt real, and she didn't quite understand it.  She didn't feel as disturbed by this one as she had the first time, at least she remember what she said this time.  Last time, the vision so strong and powerful it made her pass out.  But this time, she was an observer, the words came out all on their own, like they were pre-recorded, she didn't control those.  She could look where she wanted in the vision, and that scared her.  What she saw, and the fact she didn't know _when_ and _where_ it was.  '_How confusing..._'

            "Here,"  Professor Snape was standing in front of her, holding a small vile of yellow liquid in his hand.  "Just a drop will do, anything more and you may be sleeping for months."  His beady black eyes bore into her for control, "Come on now, be quick, it won't kill you."  He set the vile in front of her, and turned away to get something from his desk.

            Meanwhile, everyone was whispering about the strange new girl and her creepy ability.  Well, everyone save for one person, Oliver Wood, who only became annoyed when they wouldn't mind their own business.  Raven looked at the potion, picked it up, and looked at it closely.  Shaking her head, she set it back down with a sigh, nope, she couldn't do it.  "Sorry Professor Snape, I can't take this."  Everyone in the room went silent, nobody refused Professor Snape with the exception of Dumbledore.

            "Excuse me, did I hear you correctly Miss...McKay?"  He turned to her, his papers still in his hands, once again his beady black eyes were boring into her like lasers.  Raven didn't answer him, he had heard her perfectly, and she wasn't about to repeat herself for no reason.  "May I inquire why you can't take it?"

            "I'm allergic."  She blurted, not looking at anyone in the room.  "This particular potion has ginger in it, I'm allergic to ginger."  Holding out the vile for him to take, "Sorry."  She whispered.

            Temper in check, he snatched the vile out of her hand and set it carefully back on the shelf.  "Tell me Miss McKay, how did you know there is ginger in it, you can't smell it."  He was once again in front of her desk, peering down at her from his tall frame.

            "But you can."  She answered back, "Mixed with the dittany it gives off a distinct but very faint sulfuric smell, also, the color is yellow."  She recited to him, sounding like a textbook.

            "Very good Miss McKay.  F-five points to Gryffindor."  He struggled, then frowning deeper walked to the other side of the room to glare at his house students.  None of them noticed his displeasure as everyone in the class was staring incredulously at Raven, who had done what none of them could do, and that was gain points for Gryffindor...from Severus Snape.  She had just done what the Gryffindors, even the Slytherins, had thought was impossible.  Clearly, this girl was someone special, even though she was a little strange.  

            Quickly, Raven tossed a glance back to Oliver, who was smiling at her, then quickly turned her attention back to the man in front of the class.  Her eyes glued to him, absorbing everything he had to say, like it was the last time she was going to hear him speak.  Because today, he had talked to her, it wasn't something she imagined.  It didn't matter that he didn't know who she really was, only that he had spoken to her.

*Courtyard*

            "Is it true Harry?"

            "What Ron?"  Harry asked, his scarf around his neck keeping him warm.  

            "That you're the new team seeker?"  Ron rolled his eyes, sounding almost shocked that Harry wasn't keeping up with him.

            "Yes, I talked to Oliver Wood today, McGonagall pulled him out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Quirrell didn't look like he cared too much."

            "Wow, you must be the youngest seeker in..."  

            "A century.  McGonagall told me."  

            "Quidditch isn't too bad Harry."  One of Ron's older brothers patted him on the back.  "Our job you don't get bloodied up too bad.  There have been a couple disappearances."

            "But they always turn up a month or two."  Then the two went away laughing.

            "Don't listen to them Harry, they're just trying to scare you."

            "Well, they're doing a good job, what if I mess up Ron?"

            "You won't."  Another voice chipped in.  "It's in your blood."  The two boys weren't surprised when they found Hermoine walking along side of them, in her arms a rather large book.  "Let me show you."

            Ten minutes later, there were standing in front of a trophy case, and on one of the trophies in gold was, 'James Potter.'  Hermoine was smiling, Ron only looked at him with more shock, "I didn't know your father played quidditch Harry."  Then went on admiring the trophy, believing that Harry actually was born for quidditch.

            "Neither did I."  Harry mumbled, staring at his father's name with awe and sadness.

            '_Poor boy._'  Raven thought, as she turned away from the trio and walked a little ways down the corridor.  "He never knew his parents either."  

            "What was that Miss Raven?"  The question came out of nowhere, "Is the little miss in a corner?"  The voice taunted loudly, drawing the attention of the girl.

            "Hi Peeves."  Raven smiled to herself, "Nothing is bothering me, what have you been up to lately?  I haven't seen you in your usual places."

            Out of nowhere, the almost holographic body of Peeves appeared next to her.  His smoky body heaving in a loud sigh, "Yes yes yes, the Bloody Baron knows those spots also, Peeves has had to hide in all sorts of places lately."

            "Did you play a prank on him?"  Raven asked, stopped at the foot of a stairwell, "Because he always gets mad when you do that."

            "No no no no no, it wasn't me this time, it was those Weasley twins, but I'll get them back."  Peeves laughed hysterically and disappeared into the floor, his laughter echoing off the stone walls.

            "The third floor, didn't Grandpa say this was off limits?"  She opened the door just as the stair well moved, and stepped inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well...so what do you all think of this chapter?  Not too bad huh?  And it's not too short, well, I start my first day of college in two days...so yeah, it starts on Wednesday and I'm pretty excited...indeedy I am.  Well, my ideas for this story...okay, they're not as thin as they were before, but it's slowing down...as you have all probably noticed it's taking me forever to update my stories...almost a whole flipping year and that's sad.  But now I'm going to try and update at least every two weeks...and I'll make it worth your while.  I'll try...let me get this college thing under wraps and I'll see what I can come up with.  Okie dokie... toodles, and please review.  Thanks for being patient. ^_^


End file.
